Heretofore, as a glass antenna to be provided on an automobile side window glass sheet for receiving an FM broadcast band, a glass antenna has been employed, wherein a feeding portion 12 for FM broadcast band is connected with an antenna conductor 31 for FM broadcast band on a side window glass sheet 20 as shown in FIG. 10. In FIG. 10, a numeral 21 represents an automobile body opening edge of the window, and a numeral 20a represents an outer periphery of the side window glass sheet.
Further, as a glass antenna for receiving an AM broadcast band and an FM broadcast band provided on a window side glass sheet, a glass antenna is employed, wherein a feeding portion 11 for AM broadcast band and a feeding portion 12 for FM broadcast band are connected with an antenna conductor for AM broadcast band and an antenna conductor for FM broadcast band, respectively, on a side window glass sheet 20 as shown in FIG. 11.
Further, as a glass antenna for receiving the AM broadcast band and the FM broadcast band and provided on a side window glass sheet, glass antennas described in JP-A-10-13127, JP-A-11-195915, JP-A-2001-44729, JP-A-10-303625 and JP-A-11-234018, are known.